1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to splicing devices for connecting electrical conductors and, more particularly, is concerned with an electrical conductor splicing assembly having a spring with opposite end portions captured by and interconnecting conductor gripping members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Splicing devices are used to connect electrical conductors to one another. A variety of splicing devices are known in the prior art. Such splicing devices typically include a tubular shell, a plurality of conductor gripping members, one or more springs and one or more conductor stopping members. The shell may be one piece and have a pair of tapered opposite end portions. The gripping members are generally disposed within the shell. The one or more springs are generally interposed between and urge the gripping members outwardly toward the tapered opposite end portions of the shell causing the gripping members to grip the conductors inserted therethrough. The one or more stopping members may be disposed between or at opposite ends of the one or more springs to capture or block the ends of the conductors.
Representative examples of prior art splicing devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,253 to Fortin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,854,782 and 1,854,783 to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,649 to Ohlund, U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,108 to Becker, Sr., et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,063,718 and 2,078,051 to Berndt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,469 to Kyle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,050 to Fotsch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,458 to Berndt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,358 to Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,722 to Hubbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,940 to Lockhart, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,424 and 3,166,373 to Berndt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,352 to Hawkins et al. While these prior art splicing devices may be satisfactory in use under the specific conditions for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide a simple and comprehensive solution for the splicing of electrical conductors.
Consequently, a need remains for further innovations which will provide an optimum solution for splicing electrical conductors without introducing any new problems that will replace those of the prior art.